


Sleeples

by Alerta



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Love, Nightmares, failure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerta/pseuds/Alerta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>to put it short one story where everything Elis Trevelyan done seemed meaningless or not ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeples

She thought she had met her end at that avalanche but no she fell down from some gap in secret tunnel. Maybe it was the same tunnel that others used to escape she thought. Maybe it wasn’t the end of her story yet. Elis stood up feeling deep pain in her ribs; she started walking down the tunnel to find her exit. After some time finally she saw the light at the end but… the demons (probably attracted by the rift) burst out from the ground. She had to fight it wasn’t easy for her it required a lot of effort from her, she knew her injuries might make more trouble but at some point new power of her hand was unlocked anchor bursted out making everything lit up in light green color. Demons were no more so Elis pushed on to the exit when she walked cold air and blizzard caught her she was alone blood dripping from her right hand from the last fight but she walked on but found nothing. Empty campsites with cold embers no one was here she was left alone. Elis kneeled on the cold ground the sight was blurry she couldn’t see anything she was losing her breathe to cold wind no one was here to save her….. No one, except.  
The green light suddenly burst out from sky. Sky was once again ripped apart by THE BREACH. All my work was in vain she cried nothing I did mattered in the end. There was nothing in this word worth fighting anymore everything is gone, there was no hope…. The dawn will never come. At that moment revenant appeared and strikes her down…  
…..  
….  
…..  
“Wake up you’re dreaming” – familiar soft voice calls to her calming her down. Cullen has been sitting there all the time… worried… he was trying to woke her up. He put his hand on her forehead “I am alright” – Elis replied still sleepy, she tried to get up but at the moment she felt so dizzy she couldn’t move. She’s got a bad feather… Cullen lay down near her and bringed her closer to his chest “You need to rest” he said calmly, making her feel that she was the only treasure in this damn word that he cared about. Only few words from him made her feel like she was loved. She smiled looking at him and slowly drifted back to sleep. This time she slept calmly… knowing that there was something worth fighting for someone she loved and cared about.


End file.
